Kageyama no baai
by Takkaori
Summary: Univers Alternatif, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics. Kageyama est un alpha qui se croit supérieur, le genre de type prétentieux par excellence, et Hinata est un petit oméga qui n'a pas dit son dernier mot. [KageHina progressif] [Soulmate AU]


**Coucou !**

**L'inspiration m'est revenu pour ce petit fandom qu'est Haikyuu, et avec lui l'envie de sortir une fanfic sur ce pairing coup de coeur pour moi qu'est le KageHina. Il s'agit d'une fiction mi-longue (donc entre 10 et 15 chap maximum) tranche de vie et school-fic, mais aussi ****omégaverse ET Soulmate AU ! **

**En clair, elle reprend la base du manga en incluant l'univers omégaverse et les histoires d'âme-soeurs, qui changent pas mal de choses, et sera centrée sur le développement d'une relation entre un Kageyama alpha renfermé et un Hinata sunshine oméga qui tente de dépasser les préjugés de sa classe ~. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas trop l'omégaverse et à qui je parlerais Chinois, quelques explications : (sautez l'italique si vous êtes déjà au courant o/)**

_**Tout d'abord, dans le principe de base, l'omegaverse divise la société humaine en trois classes : alpha, beta, et oméga, sur le modèle des meutes. Les alphas étant la classe la plus haute, les élites, plus forts, les beta les gens ordinaires et les oméga la classe la plus basse, plus faibles. La classe des personnages devient également un second sexe/genre. Les oméga sont des hommes nés avec un utérus et la capacité d'avoir des enfants, ils produisent des phéromones et ont aussi des périodes de chaleurs. Les alphas peuvent entrer en rut au contact des phéromones d'un oméga et perdre le contrôle d'eux-même. Les betas fonctionnent exactement comme un homme et une femme lambda fonctionnent, et ils émettent aussi une odeur propre, différente des alphas et des omégas.**_

_**Il existe des fics où les femmes peuvent aussi être des omégas ou des alphas, auxquels cas elles entrent en période de chaleur dans le premier cas, ou leur clitoris peut devenir un pénis lorsqu'elles sont excitées dans le deuxième. En ce qui concerne les omégas mâles, leurs sexes sont généralement petits et ceux des alphas mâles sont plus gros que ceux d'un homme normal. Les alphas et les omégas peuvent se nouer durant l'accouplement pour garantir la fécondation, bien qu'elle n'ait lieu que durant les chaleurs. **_

_**C'est donc une intrigue souvent utilisée dans du yaoi en appuyant les personnages dans le rôle du 'seme' et du 'uke', mais je ne me suis pas arrêtée à ça. Le principe est justement d'écrire sur une variante où les omégas sont officiellement reconnus comme des hommes par la société et sont, la plupart du temps, respectés malgré des stéréotypes inévitables et justement sur un oméga qui tente de dépasser les discriminations et de se faire accepter comme individu masculin à part entière, en dépit du fait qu'il puisse donner la vie, avec un refus de se soumettre. Le texte traitera majoritairement de la confusion que les omégas pourraient avoir par rapport à leur sexualité, et il développe également l'idée de l'omegaverse tel qu'il est présenté dans mon histoire.**_

**De fait, il y a de la réflexion derrière cette histoire, mais n'ayez pas peur, il y a aussi de l'humour et du fluff ! Hinata et Kageyama conservent leurs caractères de lycéens idiots accros du volley, du moins j'aurais essayé du mieux que j'ai pu. Peut-être un léger sous-entendu de hurt/comfort, mais rien de très lourd.**

**Autre chose, le rythme de publication va être très _lent_. Je suis sur plein de projets et j'écris lentement, mais j'ai très envie de mener ce projet à bien, alors je le lance tout de même !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**[Chapitre 1]**

Le crissement des paires de baskets sur le parquet d'aspect fraîchement lustré retentissait à foison, comme un sifflement compulsif produisant un tapage incessant. En ce jour impie de rentrée scolaire, les nouvelles recrues du club de volley-ball assistaient au premier exercice d'entraînement avec des yeux exorbités devant tant de précision et d'organisation. Un jeune garçon fixait le spectacle avec jalousie, de la fascination s'en mêlant bien vite. Hinata Shouyou, rouquin aux yeux marron détenteur d'un humble mètre soixante-trois, oméga de son état, mourrait d'envie de dépasser la maudite ligne blanche qui faisait barrière entre lui et le terrain tant attirant où les balles claquaient et rebondissaient à chaque seconde en bruits mats. Il y avait sept joueurs sur le terrain, dont un alpha réellement immense, en dehors du capitaine posté à leurs côtés pour les encadrer. Ce dernier, alpha, terminale aux cheveux châtains, s'était présenté comme étant Sawamura Daichi. Sugawara Koshi, le passeur de l'équipe doublé de vice-capitaine, bêta aux cheveux gris, en terminale également, s'était lui aussi présenté avant de filer sur le terrain, juste avant que l'exercice ne commence.

La succession d'impacts créait une musique envoûtante. Hinata ne voulait qu'une chose : un partenaire pour faire ces attaques si classes et puissantes, participer à ce concert épique, tellement… _Guuaaah_, en somme.

Ça semblait ridicule, peut-être un peu que ça l'était, mais Hinata n'arrivait pas à poser d'adjectifs concrets sur ce qu'il voyait en ce moment même. Ce son ébaubi, transporteur de son émerveillement, était le meilleur qu'il avait trouvé, ce pour chaque chose exceptionnelle qui lui passait devant les mirettes. Enthousiaste un peu enfantin sur les bords, il prenait en vénération tout ce qui envoyait du lourd. Dû à son tempérament, il avait toujours été le genre de personne énergique, à sauter partout en débordant de joie, au point que rien ne semblait pouvoir entacher cela. Son ambition pour le volley venait de loin. Un match qu'il avait vu sur un écran de télé par hasard, quand il avait onze ans et demi, où un autre garçon venant du lycée Karasuno, visiblement un oméga –le statut trônait fier sur l'écran – comme lui, se démarquait par ses qualités extraordinaires d'attaquant. Il l'avait immédiatement admiré, un peu envié, il fallait l'avouer, et avait fini par se jurer qu'il percerait dans le milieu pour devenir lui aussi un 'Petit Géant'.

La chose s'avérait cependant plus compliquée qu'escomptée, puisque la majorité des sportifs étaient des alphas ou des beta. Dans le cas des filles, ces dernières étaient considérées comme des betas, bien qu'elles ne différaient que peu des omégas – elles n'avaient pas leurs chaleurs, mais des périodes de menstruations. Sachant que les différents types d'individus se distinguaient à leur odeur, un décalage léger entre les trois possibilités mais perceptible, il n'y avait pas moyen de falsifier son identité biologique. Les omégas avaient le droit de participer, mais souffraient malheureusement de discriminations dues à leur rang jugé pendant longtemps inférieur par la société. Ils étaient au vingt-et-unième siècle, un siècle d'évolution, une certaine égalité avait été instaurée, officiellement. Les stéréotypes et idées reçues se battaient encore contre la soi-disant amélioration. S'intégrer, se faire pleinement respecter par tous n'était déjà pas si évident, alors devenir le champion d'une équipe, son pilier, semblait proche de l'impossibilité. Malgré son caractère jovial et son apparente naïveté, Hinata était conscient de cette réalité. Il avait assez de positivité pour se croire capable de dépasser ça. Si le 'Petit Géant' l'avait fait, pourquoi pas lui ?

Encore que sur ce dernier point, Hinata s'estimait chanceux de n'avoir jamais été trop malmené. Sa spontanéité extravertie aidant, il parvenait sans mal à se faire des relations, en dépit des rangs et des caractères. Ses années collèges avaient quand même été marquées par la difficulté. Le club de volley-ball masculin du collège Yukigaoka était désert, mis à part lui. Il avait donc dû partager le gymnase avec le club féminin, se rendant sujet aux moqueries de certains alphas de sa classe. En demandant à des amis de l'aider en lui faisant des passes et participant aux entraînements des filles, il avait réussi à s'améliorer, mais rien n'avait _décollé_ pour lui. Les conditions ne le permettaient pas. Lors de sa troisième et dernière année, trois jeunes alphas s'étaient inscrits au club et deux de ses amis, basketteurs, l'un bêta, l'autre oméga tout comme lui, s'étaient exceptionnellement ajoutés à l'équipe. Il avait pu participer à un tournoi.

Inutile de le dire, leurs adversaires, le collège Kitagawa Daiichi, avec une équipe exclusivement constituée d'alphas et de betas expérimentés comme le criaient leur aura, coordonnés de manière aboutie, bien plus qu'eux, leur avaient mis une raclée. Le passeur, Kageyama Tobio, l'avait même humilié, avec son arrogance et ses grands airs, bien qu'il semblât tout de même impressionné par son saut – Hinata savait que sa détente constituait sa force. Ce type-là était un imbécile qui hurlait des ordres à tout va, avec en prime une agressivité presque hargneuse. Le genre de personne qu'Hinata n'appréciait pas, en somme, et qu'il n'aurait pas pu supporter s'ils avaient été dans la même équipe. Il était en revanche talentueux, et un surnom lui rendait justice : le roi du terrain. Qu'importe. Il était allé jusqu'à lui dire qu'il avait gâché son potentiel au milieu d'une équipe médiocre et qu'il n'avait pas assez travaillé pendant trois ans, alors qu'il ne savait absolument rien de son parcours !

Hinata l'avait interpellé après leur match, et malgré ses larmes, il lui avait déclaré qu'il le renverserait et deviendrait maître du terrain à sa place. L'autre avait eu l'air sceptique. Heureusement, Hinata en était convaincu, en intégrant le club de volley de ses rêves depuis bientôt cinq ans, il allait parvenir à ses objectifs ! Fatalement, il était heureux. Après tout ce temps à errer dans ses fantaisies à s'imaginer devenir le champion d'une équipe, ces années de frustrations et de stagnation, il était enfin là. Il allait pouvoir s'améliorer, et, il en avait bien l'intention, devenir le meilleur !

Hinata n'avait pas encore accordé d'attention aux autres premières années à ses côtés dans le gymnase. Lorsqu'il était arrivé, les membres du club étaient déjà là, mais il avait été le premier seconde. Appuyé par le capitaine, un aîné nommé Tanaka Ryunosuke, deuxième année au crâne rasé et à l'air intimidant, un beta, lui avait dit de regarder l'échauffement s'il le souhaitait en attendant que les autres nouveaux ne pointent le bout de leur nez, ce pourquoi il était resté figé dans sa contemplation. Des étirements aux tours de terrain, la vision d'une équipe se préparant à l'entraînement était tout aussi digne d'attention. Apparemment, les inscriptions ne s'assimilaient qu'en fin de semaine et un match d'intégration marquerait leur entrée dans l'équipe. En attendant, ils n'étaient pas tenus de participer aux entraînements, même si personne ne les en empêcherait.

Les autres, deux ou trois, étaient arrivés à peine l'échauffement terminé, observant le terrain à ses côtés pendant que Sawamura délivrait ces quelques spécifications qu'il avait déjà entendues. Lui avait donc écouté d'une oreille distraite, n'ayant toujours pas détaché ses yeux de l'action pour une seule demi-seconde.

Il avait vaguement entendu que leur rôle pour le moment était de regarder, afin d'être concentrés avant l'appel à l'aide des fiches d'inscriptions et les présentations individuelles, qui, de ce qu'Hinata comprenait, constituaient à redire ce dont la fiche disposait déjà, mais avec de l'entrain, et qu'ils participeraient à l'exercice suivant en guise de mise en bouche. Ça, le rouquin en avait vraiment très hâte, ce serait génial ! Ses genoux n'arrêtaient pas de trembler sous l'excitation qui parcourait ses jambes des pieds jusqu'aux cuisses. Le capitaine à leurs côtés faisait des commentaires sur l'aspect technique de ce qu'ils avaient sous les yeux pour stimuler leur attention. Il leur donnait également les noms des joueurs de l'équipe. Hormis Tanaka et Sugawara qui s'étaient présentés eux-mêmes, il y avait Asahi Azumane, l'alpha gigantesque, Yû Nishinoya un petit alpha (Hinata avait marqué un temps d'arrêt en réalisant que ce Nishinoya était plus petit que lui), Chikara Ennoshita, un alpha, Kazuhito Narita, un beta, et enfin, Hisashi Kinoshita, autre beta.

L'équipe comptait donc quatre alphas et quatre betas. Deux poings serrés au-devant de son torse, des étoiles sous les pupilles et les pommettes un peu roses, il ressemblait à une groupie en pâmoison devant ses aînés, quoiqu'en un peu moins grotesque. L'indulgence était en effet de mise, c'était la première fois qu'il assistait à un entraînement digne de ce nom – il en avait d'ailleurs un peu honte. L'exercice était simple : Sugawara lançait la balle près du filet et les joueurs s'avançaient pour la frapper au bon moment. Nishinoya, qui était un libéro et ne s'entraînait donc pas à l'attaque, se situait en face en tant qu'adversaire pour réceptionner la balle. C'était à la fois basique et sans grande complexité, encore que pour Hinata qui n'était pas un habitué, tout semblait grandiose. Cela suffisait totalement à lui en mettre plein la vue.

L'entraînement n'avait pas encore vraiment commencé pour lui, mais il voulait jouer ! Il trouvait déjà son équipe hyper cool, l'entraînement en lui-même semblait cool…Son cerveau ne faisait que hurler des '_Guhaaa_' à tout va, et s'il manquait clairement de vocabulaire pour qualifier sa joie, il la sentait là. À Karasuno, Hinata serait enfin le joueur qu'il voulait être depuis le primaire. C'était idiot à dire, mais il serait enfin complet. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'à se lier avec ses coéquipiers et à avoir un partenaire de jeu, et tout serait parfait. Le rouquin sourit.

Un claquement de langue impatient le sortit de sa torpeur. Ses pupilles pivotèrent à sa gauche, sans que son sourire ne retombe. Visiblement, il n'était pas le seul à ne plus tenir—

Une sensation glaçante le transperça net.

Hinata crut hurler.

Ce fut comme un seau d'eau froide qui lui dégringolait dans le dos, comme un coup de poing qui lui arrivait au visage. Juste à ses côtés, un mouvement de recul provenant de ce brun aux yeux bleu sombre paraissant indiquer qu'il avait bel et bien été reconnu lui aussi, se trouvait le fameux passeur qui l'avait si durement ridiculisé pendant son _vrai premier_ match !

« Pourquoi t'es là, toi ?! »

Le montrant du doigt, les yeux exorbités, expression totalement sidérée pour Hinata et perplexe pour l'autre garçon, son éclat de voix avait stoppé le dynamisme des joueurs sur le terrain. Kageyama marqua un temps d'arrêt, comme cherchant finalement dans les méandres de sa mémoire qui était cet avorton qui s'égosillait à son encontre. Hinata enragea à l'idée qu'il ne se souvienne pas, mais avant qu'il ne puisse se présenter, l'autre le toisa sans aucun état d'âme :

« Tu es le petit oméga qui jouait de façon merdique.

—Je m'appelle Hinata Shouyou ! Souviens-t'en ! »

Son exclamation en valait bel et bien deux. Lui aussi, à Karasuno ? Hinata était sûr d'une chose : il ne pourrait jamais jouer avec ce type. Déjà, entendre son statut biologique en tant que qualificatif dans la bouche d'un autre ne lui plaisait pas, et à l'apparent dédain derrière ses propos, cet autre semblait abonder parfaitement dans son sens pour ce qui concernait une éventuelle coopération. Hinata était venu pour prendre sa revanche contre lui, c'était un de ses desseins, l'une de ses motivations ! Ça ne pouvait décemment pas se passer comme ça !

Laissant retomber la passe qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, Sugawara fixait les deux agitateurs d'un air contrit, passant une main dans ses cheveux, pendant que l'attaquant lancé à pleine allure frappa le vide en se demandant ce qui s'était passé. Traîtreusement coupé dans son élan, Tanaka grogna et fronça les sourcils. Ni lui ni Sugawara n'eurent besoin de faire la moindre remarque. Le capitaine s'avançait déjà pour séparer les fauteurs de troubles, son visage lisse assombri expédiant des frissons qui ondulèrent comme une vague d'air à l'extérieur de l'épiderme du petit attaquant. Le passeur brun ne faisait pas le fier non plus, avec toutes ces paires d'yeux braqués sur eux, et, Tanaka jugeait qu'il fallait l'avouer, le visage on ne peut plus flippant de Daichi. Dieu savait qu'il aimait les grimaces flippantes, mais même lui avait du mal à battre celle-là. Pas faute d'avoir essayé, cela étant.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, vous deux ? »

Hinata serra les dents et observa un calme tendu. Avec une nonchalance royale, les mains dans les poches de son survêtement de sport violet –bien moins classe que les vestes noires du club aux yeux d'Hinata – Kageyama soupira. Ils gardèrent tous deux le silence, lui blasé et le rouquin irrité. Devant ce mutisme parlant, Daichi s'apprêtait à leur dire de ne pas se crier dessus sans raison, avec autant d'aplomb que nécessaire, quand il fit plus attention au visage du brun. Il l'avait reconnu, et savait qui il était sans avoir besoin de citer un nom au hasard sur les quatre fiches des secondes.

« Tu es Kageyama Tobio, de Kitagawa Daiichi ? »

Question purement rhétorique. Kageyama acquiesça. Daichi ordonna à la bande de joueurs ballants derrière lui de se remettre au travail, et lui demanda sa taille, impressionné en prenant connaissance de son mètre quatre-vingts, tandis que de son côté, Sugawara décida qu'il était temps qu'ils changent d'exercice. Il divisa les joueurs de chaque côté du terrain. Une moitié en attaque, l'autre en défense, et il sortit du cadre pour s'approcher des nouveaux. Tanaka, qui était un curieux et estimait avoir à faire sa part dans l'accueil des jeunes en tant que sempaï, s'approcha à sa suite en ignorant le regard réprobateur que lui lançait le gris. Les autres joueurs eurent tous l'air de vouloir en faire autant, mais étant donné qu'ils avaient une consigne et qu'ils se doutaient que Sugawara et Daichi ne seraient pas contents s'ils l'ignoraient, ils se concentrèrent tant bien que mal.

Si tout semblait réglé comme du papier millimétré, Sugawara et Daichi s'étaient franchement bien pris la tête la veille sur la façon de gérer cette première journée d'activité de club et l'accueil des nouveaux, ne sachant absolument pas si leurs prévisions tiendraient la route, compte tenu du fait que les anciens ne viendraient peut-être pas avant le samedi. Également sur la mise en place, car ils n'avaient pas de coach. Heureusement, personne ne leur avait fait faux bond, et jusqu'à présent, ça se passait mieux que prévu. En toute logique, ça aurait dû continuer. Cette perturbation était une entorse au programme et leur organisation de prime abord réussie pourrait vite voler en éclat si l'anarchie s'installait.

Sugawara et Tanaka traînaient tous deux sur le même chemin de pensée que le capitaine. Un grand joueur comme Kageyama, surtout aussi talentueux, ne serait certainement pas de refus pour le club. D'autant qu'ils avaient assisté à ses matchs et pu contempler son jeu en direct. Ce qui leur avait également permis d'entrapercevoir son plus grand point faible : son manque d'esprit d'équipe. Ça, c'était une chose dont ils n'avaient absolument pas besoin. S'ils voulaient gagner des matchs et mener le lycée Karasuno quelque part aux compétitions de cette année, les membres devaient coopérer entre eux. Le succès résidait là-dedans. Et visiblement, il faisait déjà des siennes. Réfléchissant, ils se disaient qu'il faudrait trouver un moyen de remédier à cela dans les plus brefs délais.

Pendant ce temps, irrité de voir ce type insupportable accaparer l'attention des plus âgés à sa place, le rouquin sautillait en vain en essayant de se faire remarquer. Daichi se tourna vers lui, échangeant un regard avec Tanaka et Sugawara. Lui aussi, ils le reconnaissaient. Un oméga dans une équipe faible, amatrice, qui avait su résister tant bien que mal à une équipe forte, en dépit de sa maladresse et de son inexpérience. Ils l'avaient naturellement trouvé intéressant. Forcément, il y avait quelque chose à faire avec ces deux-là, quand le plus petit se serait amélioré. Intimidé d'être ainsi sondé, Hinata eut un mouvement de recul et bégaya :

« J-Je suis Hinata S-Shouyou. »

Ce qui tranchait considérablement, voire ridiculement, avec ses 'Bonjour ! Je suis là aussi ! JE SUIS LÀ ! ' qu'il criait encore quelques secondes auparavant. Tandis que le capitaine statua qu'il se souvenait de lui, Tanaka le félicita sur son ancienne performance, ce qui lui fit tendre le corps au possible dans un mouvement rigide tout en rougissant, remerciant bruyamment. Il énonça ensuite qu'il voulait jouer en tant qu'attaquant et devenir le champion de l'équipe, le garçon au crâne rasé riant de bon cœur devant ce soudain aplomb. Kageyama eut un rictus méprisant, ce qui n'échappa pas à Hinata qui exerça aussitôt un demi-tour vers lui en montrant les dents, aussi prêt à mordre qu'à tonner.

Daichi le réalisait à peine, ils étaient tombés sur de sacrés phénomènes cette année. Lâchant une forte expiration par le nez, il durcit son regard et fit retenir sa voix, ferme, implacable :

« Vous avez peut-être été des rivaux par le passé, mais je tiens à vous rappeler qu'on ne pratique pas de sport de combat, ici. »

Les deux gosses en face de lui eurent l'air de frémir devant son autorité manifeste, les regards de ses deux camarades d'infortune l'appuyant. L'effet recherché atteint, le capitaine s'en réjouit. Stoïque, Kageyama laissa échapper un grognement sourd :

« C'est lui qui cherche. »

Hinata leva les bras, irrité, beuglant immédiatement :

« Tu m'as dit que mon jeu était merdique !

—Tu me montrais du doigt en gueulant ! »

Tanaka tapota l'air en soupirant, feignant d'être contrarié alors qu'en réalité, la situation l'amusait légèrement :

« Les gars, vous voulez pas qu'il s'énerve après vous… »

Mais Daichi s'éclaircit la gorge, puis projeta ses deux paumes en avant, jusqu'à ce qu'elles se posent sur les épaules opposées des deux garçons.

« On a commencé un entraînement, vous nous faites perdre du temps. » Il coula un regard vers les autres qui simulaient un jeu sur le terrain, Sugawara baissant la tête de dépit. Le fait qu'ils n'aient pas de coach se faisait ressentir, et Daichi avait beau être un alpha, il restait un élève également. Son autorité était respectée mais ne désamorçait pas radicalement de telles situations. Aussi, il parla plus gravement. « Si je dois passer mon temps à faire la police après vous, vous serez dispensés de force jusqu'à samedi, et si samedi ça continue, vous serez carrément refusés. On se comprend bien ? »

Sa voix calme laissait pourtant présager que la sentence serait appliquée sans seconde chance s'ils osaient le défier. Hinata se sentait désespéré. Il avait relevé beaucoup de gros défis, jusqu'à présent. Les plus évidents : sa taille et sa condition, la réaction de ses parents quand il avait annoncé qu'il voulait jouer au volley, loin d'être ravis comme il était un petit oméga et qu'ils avaient peur pour lui, même en connaissant son côté sportif surexcité, l'état du club de son collège, et le vide de son parcours d'apprentissage. S'entendre avec Kageyama paraissait être le mur qu'il ne pouvait pas briser, ou ne _voulait_ pas, lui qui, pourtant, n'aspirait qu'à ça d'habitude. Ils hochèrent cependant la tête en même temps. Le rouquin se dit qu'il pouvait toujours essayer, après tout, ce n'était qu'une mauvaise présentation, il ne pouvait pas se fier qu'à ça.

N'est-ce pas ?

Avec son plus beau sourire, Hinata toisa Kageyama :

« Tu veux bien me faire des passes ? »

Levant un sourcil surpris à cause de son air amical, le brun redevint neutre et articula un sec :

« Non. »

En réaction immédiate, Hinata crispa la mâchoire et protesta énergiquement :

« Mais pourquoi ?!

—Je t'ai vu, pendant le match. Tu sais pas rattraper une balle correctement, t'es nul, alors t'arriveras pas à avoir mes passes. Même si j'étais manchot, je jouerais mieux que toi. Je m'entraînerai pas avec quelqu'un de faible.

—Tu te prends pour qui !? Je deviendrai le champion, et je t'en mettrai plein la tête ! »

Le roux venait de crier. Il sentait ses nerfs sur le point d'exploser. La colère tourbillonnait dans chacune de ses veines, son corps se secouant avec elle. Ses mots étaient si méchants, si humiliants ! Alors d'accord, ils devaient être dans la même équipe, Kageyama était un passeur, et il refusait de lui passer la balle, en plus de le rabaisser plus bas que terre. Comment allait-il jouer, sans ça ? Il le décida, c'était officiel, il détestait ce mec.

Avant que le capitaine n'ouvre de nouveau la bouche, avec cette fois-ci un vrai relent de colère planant autour de sa silhouette, l'une des deux autres recrues, lassée par le spectacle, grand blond à lunettes et corps fin, un beta, tira la porte coulissante du gymnase et prononça les formules d'au revoir formelles. Le deuxième, un garçon aux cheveux châtains pleins de taches de rousseurs, beta également, coula un regard sur lui.

« Tsukki, tu pars déjà ?

—Ceux qui se font remarquer dès le début m'énervent. À samedi, donc. Tu peux rester si tu veux, Yamaguchi. »

Soupirant, ledit Yamaguchi marqua un temps d'arrêt. Il souhaitait participer à l'entraînement de ce soir, histoire de faire bonne impression en montrant de l'implication, même s'il se doutait qu'ils ne reviendraient pas les autres jours jusqu'à ce fameux samedi, mais il pressentait que ces deux abrutis risquaient de parasiter la séance jusqu'à la fin, en absorbant l'attention des autres, ce qui reviendrait à une perte de temps pour eux. Arrivé à cette conclusion, il en convint que suivre son ami était tristement mieux, s'inclinant respectueusement avant de passer la porte du gymnase.

Daichi grinça des dents. S'ils perturbaient l'entraînement au point que les autres ne restent même pas pour l'exercice qu'ils étaient censés faire, ils avaient besoin d'un sévère recadrage.

« Ça commence à bien faire, vous deux ! Vous saisissez que je plaisante pas quand je dis que vous pourrez finir de-

—Comment tu m'en mettrais plein la tête avec ta nullité ? »

Tanaka se figea, ainsi que ses camarades. Défier l'autorité de Daichi était bien cinq minutes, mais l'outrepasser à ce point, c'était comme demander explicitement la peine de mort.

« Oh, vous, j'étais en train de parler, et le respect ?!

—J'ai changé, je me suis amélioré !

—Ah ? Ça tombe bien, moi aussi. »

Le respect venait visiblement de se faire dévorer, il ne pouvait même plus aller se rhabiller. Comme si des dizaines d'éclairs cisaillaient l'air à intervalles réguliers entre leurs deux visages, le rouquin et le brun partageaient une ambiance électrique. Si Tanaka et Sugawara n'intervenaient pas, c'étaient car ils voulaient laisser à Daichi l'occasion de les calmer lui-même, en tant que capitaine, et ne tenaient pas à le montrer en position de faiblesse. S'il ne les arrêtait pas, ces abrutis risquaient de se retrouver à s'écharper sec, et même si ça aurait été plaisant d'imaginer qu'il n'en reste aucun à la fin du combat, cette issue ne devait pas être empruntée.

Le désespoir d'être tombés sur de tels cas saisit les membres à part entière du club de volley de Karasuno, qui avaient l'impression d'être en état légitime de se présenter au casting de 'Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait au bon dieu !'.

_À suivre…._

* * *

**Reviews ?**

**N'hésitez pas, ça fait toujours plaisir !**

**Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt !**


End file.
